From The Ashes
by enter-witty-username-here
Summary: When Jean is killed the last thing she hears is the Phoenix's voice saying "From the ashes the phoenix rises" 2 years later Storm has taken over the institute when new girl, Tille, shows signs of great power but no power over it will peace be kept both in the real world and Tillie I DO NOT OWN X-MEN
1. Prolouge The phoenix will rise

Note: I do not own x-men (but I wish I did)

Prologue:

Jean watched as the phoenix caused havoc she tried to fight, tried to build up the walls that had been knocked down but she was weak. She was watching as the phoenix killed human after human, mutant after mutant.

Everyone was running away from her all but one the forever stubborn Logan was trekking his way towards her and the phoenix, layers of skin tearing off then growing back. Jean couldn t help it she broke into tears she had become a monster.

She let her mind wonder back to Scott only making her cry harder, then the image of the professor dying come into her mind and the tears were flooding out. She was abruptly pulled out of her mind by hands grabbing her at the side.

Would you die for them? Jean hears the phoenix say to Logan. His eyes started to brim with tears but Jean knew Logan didn t cry.

"Not for them, for you!" Logan says. Jean could see the tears threatening to spill. She didn t want it to end like this; it wasn t meant to be sad.

"Kill me" Jean whispered only wishing Logan could hear her. She looked into his face hoping he would. When it showed confusion she said it louder "Kill me" Suddenly Logan s claws stuck through her stomach, the last thing Jean heard was "From the ashes the Phoenix rises"


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting the LeBeau's

Note: I do not own x-men

**Meeting The LeBeau's:**

The doors of the School for Gifted Youngsters have been reopened once again. All its students are returning to the place that was not only a place where they can learn. But it is also a place that some call it: home.

Many months ago, a lot of things happened at the mansion. There were many tragedies. There was the death of Scott Summers (also known as "Cyclops"). There was also the rebirth and then death of Jean Grey due to the awakening of a latent part of her powers called the "Phoenix". The greatest tragedy of all was the death of Charles Xavier. He was their professor, founder of the school, their friend and to some, their "father". Many wept for him and for others who were lost. Most of them did not know for certain how he died. Only those who witnessed it, told to those who needed to know.

But death is only part of life and life goes on – slowly but surely. It takes time for everyone to heal from the wounds left from the tragedy.

"Marie? Are you in there?" Bobby's voice came from the door as he knocked over it.

Marie – a young woman also known as "Rogue" – turned her eyes away from the novel she was reading to the door. She bookmarked it and went to open the door. Her boyfriend, Bobby, was at the hall about to knock the door again. Once the door opened, he stopped before he could touch Marie by accident.

Marie's "gift" prevents her from touching others with bare skin. The simplest action such as touch was something she yearned for very much. Since the day her mutant powers appeared. She had a chance to gain the ability to touch after hearing the news about the Cure. In the end she didn't take it. She couldn't. No matter how much she despised her so-call "gift", it was part of who she was. And it was the easy way for her to "control" her powers. She really did want to have complete control over her powers without any cures created by "normal" humans. She still wouldn't give up on that hope.

"Ah'm here. What's up?" She leaned against the doorway, looking at her boyfriend.

"Storm asked us to meet her and the others at the office. They are holding a meeting." Bobby turned to walk down the hallway.

Marie blinked her eyes twice in puzzlement before following his lead. There was no warm greeting nor hugs from him. Lately, he has been distant from her – even more than before. She wants to deny the facts, but after seeing the way he behaves around her. It was no use to deny the facts at all.

They were falling out of love. Still, she has to clear things up before stating the facts.

Hopefully, they would have a chance to talk things through.

Hopefully soon.

...

Downstairs, in Ororo's office, which used to be Xavier's office, Hank and Ororo were talking and waiting for two young mutants. Kitty and Piotr were already there; Kitty was sitting on a couch while Piotr was standing next to it. Warren and recently returned Kurt Wagner were also there, getting to know each other for the first time. Once again, Kurt introduced himself as the "Incredible Nightcrawler", earning a snort from Logan.

While they were talking to each other, Logan was staring out the open window, smoking one of his cigars. It was amazing that he decided to stay – this time. He had been a loner and a wanderer for so long. This place, Xavier's mansion, had become something that he could call "home".

As he finished smoking his cigar, Logan started to focus on what Hank and Ororo were talking about. "Are you certain that your friend's children still resides there," asked the blue-furred mutant.

"Yes, I'm certain, Hank. Charles knew him as well. Jean-Luc once contacted us, requesting that we help out his daughter and son to control his powers. Right after you left here, Hank. It's quite understandable that you haven't met them before." Ororo told him. "But they didn't want to stay here. The only stayed here until they gained control over their powers and returned home."

"I see." Hank rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"And now yah want them to be part of X-Men?" Logan said, as he looked over his shoulder at them.

"Well Yes and No. We are short of members we only wanted his daughter as she could still use training but the young ones here still needs some training in martial arts. No offence, Logan, but your methods are quite...brutal," the new headmistress said.

"Yeah, but hey, they work." Logan shrugged his shoulders, smirking.

Before she could scold him, a knock from the door cut her off. "You may enter." She replied.

Bobby and Marie came inside and closed the door behind them. Marie was a bit startled by seeing Kitty there also. She should have known: after all, she was a member of Ororo's team as was she. Still, Marie couldn't help but remember seeing Bobby and Kitty ice-skating and the kiss.

Marie sighed softly to get rid of the memory before turning her attention to the older woman. "We are here, Ms. Munroe. So, why did you call us for?"

"Marie, you don't have to call me that. You can call me Ororo or Storm if you like. After all, you are part of the X-Men along with Bobby and the others. You're not just a student anymore." Ororo smiled gently.

Months ago, Ororo admitted that she was upset about Marie considering taking the Cure. In time and after talking with Hank, she calmed down and began to understand why Marie reacted like she did. She was about to apologize Marie for her actions, when she heard that Marie didn't take the Cure after all. The young girl fell into her arms and cried for the loss of her chance to touch. Ororo couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. And felt guilty for causing her change her mind; to miss such a chance to touch others. Ever since, the African beauty had become Marie's confident and friend – an older sister the Mississippian girl never had. Also, Ororo took it as her duty to help Marie to find a way to control her powers, with Hank helping them out. But as for now, she was training Marie and her friends to become the new team of X-Men.

"I called you two here because I need you to come along with me on a trip," she told them. "We are not going on a mission. Well, not quite. But I don't see the harm in having some back-up for the trip."

"So, what's the trip all about then?" Bobby asked, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

"To hire more mutants, so we get new team of X-Men in case something happens to us." Logan said as he lighted new cigar, earning a scolding from Ororo for smoking indoors.

"A new team?" Kitty voiced out in puzzlement. "I thought we were the new team?"

"You are," Hank confirmed, "However, even you can't hold up after going on mission after mission continually. Which is why we need new members, just in case, my young friend."

"We are dividing into three teams: Marie and Bobby, you will come with me. Kitty, you will go with Hank. Which leaves Piotr and Warren; you two will go with Logan. As for Kurt, he will remain here to watch over the mansion and the students." Ororo told them.

"Heh. Finally, someone else got the babysitter's job." Logan chuckled. Marie hid her laugh behind her hand. Before Kurt, that responsibility was shoved to Logan. He wasn't so keen about it either.

Ororo cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "I believe that no one objects this?" She received no arguments from them. "Then it's settled." She looked through the files on the table and gave two of them to Hank and two to Logan also. "Hank, you will contact these two. Weeks ago, I received phone calls about their mutant powers. I could've known it sooner, if we had someone who can use the Cerebro..."

"I understand, my friend," Hank gently said, patting her on the shoulder.

Ororo turned to Logan, who was already looking through the files. "Logan, they are your responsibility. You will take Blackbird to get them. And Logan, please, do not frighten them."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever 'Ro," Logan grumbled and handed over the files to Warren.

"Good then. We will leave tomorrow morning. I suggest that you pack today and get a good night sleep."

"Are we expecting any troubles?" Piotr asked with his Russian accent.

"I hope not, Piotr. I hope not." Ororo answered.

They did as they were told. They packed their bags and went to sleep early. Well, some of them did. Only Logan and Hank stayed up late. Eventually, they also went to sleep.

* * *

Early in the morning, they gathered into the kitchen before leaving. Logan's team took the Blackbird, as planned. Hank and Ororo's teams were going to travel on airplanes to reach their location. All the teams' members wished each other good luck for their trips, before they departed from the mansion. Noticing a small movement behind her, Marie glanced over her shoulder just slightly. She saw how tenderly Bobby hugged Kitty to say goodbye. Seeing such a thing pained her, but she decided to ignore it for now. There was no reason to let her thoughts dwell on it.

There was always time to have this matter settled – after this trip.

Hours later, Ororo, Marie and Bobby found themselves on their flight to New Orleans. Ororo was feeling slightly nauseated. Not because of the flight but because of the enclosed space in the plane. Her claustrophobia was getting to her. Thankfully, Marie was sitting next to her. She was soothing her by holding onto the older woman's hand with her gloved one. Bobby was sitting by the window next to Marie, snoring already.

Even though her friend was feeling unwell; Marie could help but to feel excited. Once she found out they were going to New Orleans, the southern girl brightened up. It has been very long time since she had been there. She used to go to New Orleans with her parents before her mutation had kicked in. They used to go to see the Mardi Gras Festival. She loved it there. It some-what reminded her of home.

Her southern inheritance was screaming within her to explore the streets of New Orleans – once they reached there.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

After the long flight, they finally reached New Orleans' airport. As soon as they got a hold of their luggage, they went to the hotel where they have a reservation. Each of them have their own room to stay in. Ororo told them that it could take a day or two or even more than that to find the people they were looking for.

"How will we find the mutants, Storm?" Bobby asked. They were all in Ororo's room, having a small meeting.

"I admit; it will be a tricky one. But I know someone who will tell us where to find them. You can leave that to me."

"Yah said that yah know them. Could yah tell us something about them?" Marie curiously titled her head to the older woman.

"Well, the boy's close to your age, only couple of years older than you. A bit taller than Robert, he's quite athletic and slightly muscular. He has auburn hair that reaches to his chin. Or at least he did the last time I saw him." Ororo murmured the later part. "I have to warn you, Marie, he's quite the charmer. Has been since the day I met him, when he was a small boy." Ororo winked at her.

Hearing that, Bobby couldn't help but frown.

"Really? Ah'll let yah know that Ah'm not so easy to be charmed by a "swamp rat"." Marie smirked.

"I believe you," Ororo chuckled gently."The girl is your age I believe now. Your height rouge and slightly tanned skin. She has ginger hair that goes all the way down her back, she was shy last time she came to the school" Then she remembered something else;

"Oh! Once you go to the streets, be watchful. Look for the young man that I described to you, with sunglasses and brown trench coat. You see, his eyes are pretty sensitive to the sun light and are quite unique."

"Like Cyclops?" It was Bobby, who spoke out and not as carefully and gently as he should have. Marie gasped softly before turning to Bobby to frown at him. Didn't he realize that the mere mention of Cyclops still hurt Ororo?

Ororo was quiet for the moment, looking out of the window. "No, not quite like Cyclops. They are just...sensitive." She frowned lightly at her reflection on the window. "Also, while you're on streets, be on the lookout for thieves. New Orleans is crawling with thieves, especially at the tourist places."

"No worries, Ororo. We'll be careful," Marie assured her. "Then, we are going?"

"Actually, I will be going to see this person who knows his location. You two will be playing as tourists," Ororo turned around to look at them. "At the same time as you're looking for them,"

"Okay then," Bobby walked to the door with Marie following him. Just before Ororo closed the door, Marie looked at her. "By the way, what's their names?"

"Hm? Oh, their names are... Tillie and Remy LeBeau. Also known as Petite and Gambit."

* * *

It was only a matter of minutes until Ororo found the Cajun cafeteria where her friend had wanted to meet. She stepped inside the cafeteria, looking for him. It was hard to find him, until she saw a wave from the corner of the cafeteria and walked towards to the location.

"_Ma amie_," the man in his early fifties stood up, "'is good t' see yah!" He gave a warm-welcoming hug to her, to which she answered.

The man was a bit taller than her, and was still very handsome looking despite his age. He was wearing brown jacket, gray button-up shirt and dark jeans, with a pair of dark brown boots the color of which had faded away a bit. His brown hair was showing a bit of gray and was tied in a low ponytail.

"It is good to see you too, Jean-Luc." Ororo smiled at him. Jean-Luc pulled the chair for her and helped her to sit down by the table.

"Before we begin to talk, yah want to order something?" Jean-Luc waved his hand for the waiter.

"Just a cup of coffee, if you don't mind?" Ororo leaned against the table.

"Is fine t' me," Jean-Luc turned to make an order for them in French. Once the waiter was gone, the man turned to her. "Now then. Let's get down to business, _non_? You phoned me days ago, asking about _mon enfants_ location?"

"That's correct. We need new members for our team **and** teachers. I came to the conclusion that Tillie and Remy is the right people for the job. They will be trained, but they will also be helping me to train others. They is quite "skilful", thanks to you." She praised the man before her.

"_Merci._ But it would go against all what they is: th' Prince et Princess of Thi'ves."

Ororo sighed: she knew he would say that. The waiter came back, bringing their order to them. Ororo thanked for him for it as did Jean-Luc. She took a sip of her coffee before turning back to the man before her. "My friend, do you remember what Charles once told you? Years ago?"

"Depends on what it was about," Jean-Luc stared at her warily.

"Their powers. That there is a chance they will grow even stronger than they are now. Even more that they can imagine. I also remember Charles once saying: _"if something like that ever happens, contact us and we'll help them"_."

Jean-Luc exhaled deeply: he remembered it. All too well. When his children's mutations took a next step, it frightened him. With Remy, he knew that Remy's eyes were the first step. He knew that there would be time for the next step to appear. When it came, he wasn't prepared for it nor was Remy. It happened so suddenly. One minute Remy was playing cards with his older brother, Henri and their cousins. Then suddenly, the cards began to glow a hot magenta colour in his hands. In panic, Remy threw the cards out of the window and they exploded.

It didn't end there; after that Remy touched the table and it also began to glow in the same way as the cards. There was shouting and running out of the room when the explosion happened again. Jean-Luc came running to see what was going on. All he saw was Remy holding his hands out, keeping them away from him and trying not to touch anyone or anything. The boy was panicking: he didn't know what to do or how to stop his powers. The older man took control and calmed down his adopted son, to gain the control over his powers. It helped. After that, Remy had been fearful of his powers.

Days later, they came. The mutants from Xavier's mansion: to help and giving Remy a chance to gain control over his powers. They accepted it. This was something that even the Guild of Thieves couldn't do for their prince. And so went the young thief to New York for couple of years and then he returned home.

Whereas Tillie couldn't be predicted until it happened he should have know it would happen as they were siblings but he didn't. It had been just after her brother had been sent away, she wouldn't come out of her room and when she did it had happened. Her eyes too being the sign they went blanc then everything in the room went flying even people. He had called the Xavier man and his daughter was too whisked away to come back months later.

Ororo could see what he was thinking about, but she remained quiet. She sat there and waited for his decision. She didn't have to wait for it for long. Jean-Luc looked into her eyes.

"Dat boy is living by himself now only Tillie knows the location only Tillie goes there. Since th' day they came back, they felt dat it was fo' the best. Now that it's early in da evening, their on th' streets... **working**."

* * *

Away from the cafeteria, Bobby and Marie were walking around. They were looking around and buying something for themselves, little souvenirs and something to eat. But they hadn't forgotten that they had a small mission: to look for the mutants called Tillie and Remy LeBeau.

"It will take days to find them in this crowd!" Bobby said in frustration.

"Ah know, no need to shout about it, Bobby." Marie frowned at him.

Bobby sighed, walking a bit ahead of Marie. Now this action didn't sit with Marie well. She huffed at him and sped up her walking. "It's bettah that we are close to each other. Like Ororo told us: there are thieves all around here."

"How do you know that?" Bobby turned around to face her.

"Mah daddy once was here by himself. On his way t' home, he got robbed... durin' the **daytime**."

"Woah! The thieves sure are brave around here!"

"Yeah. That's why Ah didn't take my purse with meh. That would only attract more thieves. Also, it's bettah to walk with someone than alone. We did that when Ah used to come here with mah family."

Bobby lifted an eyebrow at her. "You know, lately, your southern accent has grown stronger."

Marie shrugged; "No surprises there. Ah **am** from Mississippi, yah know? Ah grew up there, so there are some things that won't go away." _'Like mah powers... they are also here to stay...'_

"I think your accent sounds great..." Bobby's mind wandered off thoughtfully.

Marie stared at him with mild dislike for his choice of words. "...Thanks." _'Ah guess.'_

Even though they had been a couple for more than a year and a half, Bobby still lacked the skill for romantic speeches. They had to be careful of touching each other because of her powers. But lately, their relationship was on thin ice. They were still together physically, but she had started to doubt if their feelings were the same when they had started dating. No, they were the same. They hadn't changed at all. But Marie was denying the sad truth; so was Bobby. She could see it in the way he has been behaving around her. And the way he was with Kitty.

Marie gently shook her head: now was not the time for that. Not here in the Big Easy. "Ah don't know about yah, but Ah surely wanna sit down fo' a while. Mah feet are killing me from all that walkin'."

"Sure. How about that park over there?" Bobby pointed at the bench in the park.

"Fine with me," Marie nodded, walking a head of him. She sat on the bench while Bobby remained standing before her, looking at something. He was looking at the ice-cream stand, which was close-by.

"You want some ice-cream?" Bobby smiled at her.

"Yeah, Ah would like that."

"Wait here for a bit, I'll be right back," Bobby told her before going to buy the ice-creams for them. Marie sighed, leaning back against the bench and looking up. _'Oh well...Nothin' else to do but to wait.'_ She looked at Bobby was still waiting for his turn. _'Still we haven't seen anyone with Ororo's description. Ah wonder if we will find him at all… Ah hope Ororo has better luck.'_

* * *

Tillie had been following and watching the young couple from a far since they walked by the dark alley she and her brother were hiding in.

Back in the alley few hundred meters away, they was hiding from their enemies – the Guild of Assassins. They had run into them while "working" and as usual, they made the first move to attack him. The heir of the Assassins' Guild, Julien Boudreaux was with the group. She voided them by distracting them with her mutant power, telepathy, charging bins and throwing them to distract them. Then she ran away, she didn't want fight them. There were too many innocent bystanders around them plus Remy would never let her.

Julien still held a grudge against Remy for breaking his sister Bella Donna's heart. The truth was that it was **her** who broke up with **him**. But Julien didn't see it that way because he was too enraged to hear any reasons or truth.

But then came the big news from both leaders of the Guilds which made Julien even more mad – there was to be an arranged marriage between Bella Donna and Remy. The purpose of it was to seal the truce between the Thieves and Assassins. Both Remy and Bella Donna hadn't been very keen about it. Since their breakup, they had been barely able to tolerate each other. Remy had managed to postpone the wedding for a year, but time was running out.

Now, something or more like **someone** had caught his interest. As they was hiding, she heard two people looking for someone. One had a strong southern accent, while the other a slight hint of American. Knowing one of the voices was a girl she grabbed hold of Remy too stop running after him with his flirting nature.

Tillie turned her head to see Remy taking a peak from their hiding place. Tillie did the same. There was young woman close to her age, with reddish-brown hair and white bangs. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and her eyes were green. Tillie held on tighter too Remy so he didn't give away their hiding place.

Next to her was a young man about the same age as the girl, he had light brown hair and a muscular build. Suddenly she felt a hand wrap round she looked to Remy and smirked he was thinking exactly the same about her as she was about him.

With that, Tillie followed them all the way to the park knowing Remy was behind her. The young woman was sitting on the park bench, waiting for the boy to come back from the ice-cream stand. She knew Remy was going to the lady but she's just have to wait for the boy. Just when Remy he was about to approach her, he cursed in French and hid himself in the crowd pulling Tillie back with him. Tillie looked around in surprise then saw them. Julien and his lackeys were here also! Great, just their luck.

She was about to abandon their little mission and go home, until she noticed they were heading to the woman Remy had been staring at. Oh wonderful! Hopefully they weren't planning to involve **her** in this mess! Or Remy would involve them.

Thankful Remy decided to stay hidden within the crowd for a while, observing what would happen next.

* * *

She was bored of waiting.

It certainly took Bobby some time to get the ice-cream.

Marie glanced at him. Yup, now it was his turn in the line. Hopefully he remembered her favourite flavour: mint ice-cream with little bit chocolate and nougat on it.

She sighed again and looked at her lap.

Suddenly, a big shadow fell over her, making her look up. Oh great, it was some gang. From the look on their faces, they were up to no good. Why her? "May Ah help you guys with somethin'?" Marie looked at them warily.

"Yeah. Have yah seen a guy with auburn hair and a brown trench coat around here?" The one with the blonde hair and blue eyes asked her, he might have been the leader of the group. Marie wanted to gag, he seriously needed a bath.

"No, Ah haven't." But there was something about his question that bothered her. A guy with auburn hair and brown trench coat... could it be...?

The leader cursed in French and was looking around with his lackeys.

"Rogue? What's going on?"

_'Bobby! Just in time!'_ Marie sighed in relief. "Nothin' at all, they were just askin'. Let's just go, okay?" She was about to take the ice-cream he bought for her, when a larger hand grabbed onto her sleeved arm. She was grateful that she was wearing her long-sleeved shirt now. She turned and realized it was the leader again and he looked pretty pissed off.

"Hold it, _fille_! Are yah certain, no one came by?"

"Yeah, Ah'm certain. Now let go of me!"

"You heard her, let her go!" Bobby demanded, looking mad as well. He was ready to fight because the ice-cream in his hand was getting colder and colder.

"Yah stay out of this, _garçon_! The leader glared at Bobby.

"_Non_, Julien. **Y'**leave de lady alone. She has nothin' to do with dis." A voice came behind the group. Everyone turned towards the source of the voice and saw a young man in his early twenties. He was shuffling his cards and glaring at Julien who was still holding onto Marie's covered arm. Next to him was a small girl glaring maybe around sixteen her eyes glowing white.

"So, yah deux were here, **LeBeau's**..." Julien snarled at the pair. He still hadn't loosened his hold on Marie.

"_Oui_, We are here. Now..." Remy took a card from his deck and the bench Marie had been sitting on lifted up slightly. "Let her go..." He charged one of his cards, making it glow dangerously. "Y' know, y' don't wanna mess with ** Petite et Gambit**..."

_'It's them! The guys we were supposed to look fer!'_ Marie gasped. My, oh my... She couldn't help but to admire Gambits looks. What a sight he was: tall, had quite a handsome face, with an athletic and lean body – or so she managed to see under the trench coat he was wearing. Just the way Ororo described him!

He was dressed up in black shirt with a flaming cards-design over it, black jeans and brown combat boots. But his face…oh, if only she could see it fully. His sunglasses covered half of his face. But she could see his boyish and yet handsome face, nonetheless. She wished to see his eyes behind those red dark glasses. Ororo was right about him: from the mere look at him she could see that he was a charmer – a flirter. Was it her, or did the temperature rise all the sudden? No, she needed to remain focused! And get free from Julien's hold!

Bobby heard what Rouge said but he couldn't help look at the girl she was cute in an absolutely stunning way. Her hair in a pony tail but it still went half way down her back. He wasn't able to tell the colours of her eyes because they were glowing the colour Storm's glowed when she used her power/

_"Oh no! It's de Assassins!"_ Someone spoke within the crowd around them. _"Dat poor couple! Their doomed!" "There's nothin' anyone can do now!"_ More murmuring was heard and some of the locals started running away from the scene. They knew of the Guilds and knew not to mess up with them, when they were having one of their fights.

What they didn't know was that both Bobby and Marie had been trained in self-defence – with or without their powers. Marie knew that they had to keep low profile and not to let the people know that they were mutants.

With a sudden move of her palm, Marie managed to hit Julien on the nose. Julien yelled in pain and let her loose. Once he removed his hold on her, Marie kicked him in the stomach. He should have been thankful that she didn't wear high-heeled boots. Marie mentally thanked Logan for the extra lessons in self-defence.

Remy whistled lowly, admiring her – the lady had spunk. He liked that in a girl. A smirk appeared on his face when he heard Julien curse loudly.

As Marie took care of Julien, Bobby quickly iced the ground under Julien's lackeys' feet, making them fall over. But that didn't mean he didn't see the way the one called "Gambit" smirked at Marie. That sort of action ticked him off. He had better not be thinking about his girlfriend! Bobby had completly forgot about the fact he had just been checking out another girl.

"Looks like y'didn't need Petite and Gambit's help after all," Tillie clapped at their performance. But he spoke too soon because Julien recovered quickly and pointed a gun at the back of Marie.

"No one moves or de _fille_ will get it!" Julien took the safety off.

"Why you-!"

"Bobby! No!" Marie shouted at him stopping him from doing anything irrational. She was scared now: she might have powers but what good were they now? She didn't have ability to fly and she didn't have super-strength. She was only an energy and life stealer; without borrowing someone else's powers, she couldn't do anything.

This didn't sit so well with Remy: a gun pointed at the innocent bystander. At the beautiful woman, nonetheless! No one else might have been able to see it, but a reddish glow sparked behind his sunglasses as he glared at Julien. "Let her be, Julien. Dis have nothin' to do with her!"

"Maybe, _mais_ at least I got yer off guard, LeBeau!" He turned the gun on him and fired it. The sudden firing caused Marie to shriek in fright and duck. Bobby made a wall of ice around her to shield her and him. Remembering Remy and Tillie, he quickly aimed his arm forward him to shield him as well but he saw that Remy and Tillie were taking care of themselves already. Remy was dodging the bullets with his adamantium bo-staff like a pro, while the girl just deflected them with a movement of her hand. The girl moved so quickly and gracefully that Bobby couldn't help but to be awe of her. Of course he had seen Jean and the professor use their powers but this seemed different.

"Y'should know bettah, Julien, dat de **Thi'ves** are **always** on guard around de Assassins!" Tillie threw Julien across the park with one moment. As he saw an opportunity, Petite took a hold of Bobby's hands  
"Vite, garcon! We bettah run, now dat they be down!"

"Hey, just wait a min-!" Marue started but was cut off by Remy grabbing hold of her and pulling her too.

The four of them began to run with Remy and Tillie leading them through the crowd. Most people in the crowd quickly got out of the way. Tillie still hadn't let go of Bobby's gloved hand. For some reason, he didn't want her to let go of him though he didn't have much of a choice either. The way Tillie was running from side to side, he would've gotten lost. They ran through different shopping areas and buildings to confuse their followers. If he hadn't been trained enough, he would have been breathless and not because of the thief before her, either.

With Tillie and Remy in the lead, they managed to void their attackers. When they stopped, Tillie let go of Bobby's hand and went to make sure the Assassins weren't following them. No one was in sight except for the tourists and local residents. Good. The young thief was relieved and relaxed enough to pay more attention to the ones she and Remy had just helped out. _'Mon dieu... he b' more handsome now I look at him closer... The fils... well, maybe next time, I get chance to b' with the garcon only...'_

"Y'alright" Tillie heared Remy ask the girl, Rouge she believed the garcon had called her.

"A-Ah'm fine. Thanks fo' askin'..."

"_Bon_," Remy smiled seductively, "It would've been a terrible fo' a _belle femme_ like y'to b' harmed by those fools."

Tillie nearly laughed at her brothers flirting but realised she had done it before as it was in her blood.

"Ah, where be mah manners, hmm?" Tille smiled. "_Bonjour_," she said while her brother kissed the girls hand "Mah name be Tillie LeBeau. _Mais_ I go by the name Petite when Ah'm workin'. This be mah frère Remy LeBeau mais call him Gambit"

"You're the ones we're looking for!" Bobby exclaimed.

"_Excusez-moi?_" Tillie lifted her eyebrow.

"Yeah! We're from Charles Xavier's School fo' Gifted Youngsters and we came here to hire new members fo' our team," Marie explained. "An' we would like yah both to join to the group."

"Ah, y're from the "Mutant High", non? Ah've been dere before. Haven't seen you dere then..." Tillie stared at Bobby. "Otherwise, Ah would've remembered a you."

"Well, I arrived there a little more than two years ago," Bobby told her, recognising her flirting with him.

"Well now, dat explains everythin', garcon."

"Call me Bobby"

Marie huffed, frowning. She went to stand by Bobby, placing her arm around him. Bobby flinched from her touch, not expecting her to do that, Marie had never been a touchy person and it surprised him. Tillie's lips turned into frown this time, a challenge, indeed. But hey, she loved challenges. Remy would take care of the girl leaving Bobby free for her. Then again, to join to the group of "goody-goodies" went against all that she was. In some part, anyway. She **was** a thief, she was on the other side of the law, but she had her sense of honour. She might steal from others, however, she didn't want to kill or harm anyone. Nor did he want to leave men or innocent bystanders in danger.

Remy answered before Tillie got a chance too, "Hmm... we dunno, already told de man, we don't wanna join the group..."

"That you did, my young friend," a voice was heard above them. All four of them looked up and saw Storm preparing to land in front of Remy and Tillie. "But I believe your sister can also talk for herself."

"Dat I can, Stormy." Tillie smirked at her after seeing her scowling. She'd never liked that nickname.

"Please, do not call me with that." She turned to look at the young couple. "I couldn't find you at the hotel, so I came to look for you. I can see now that you found Tillie and Remy and have gotten to know them a little."

"Yeah, they..."

"They helped us to get rid of few goons here," Marie cut in.

Ororo turned to stare at Remy and Tillie again. "The Assassins, again?"

"_Oui._ Dey be de pain in de neck, dese days… especially since de day Remy "broke" Bella Donna's heart, dey've been huntin' him thief down et tryin to make mah hostage"

"I know. Jean-Luc told me when I saw him at the cafeteria today."

"Ah, couldn't keep his mouth shut about dat."

"So," Ororo started, "what do you think, Tillie? Remy? Are you two ready to join us, to the mansion? We do need extra help within the teams and someone to train more martial arts."

Tillie was quiet, massaging her neck in thought. She exhaled loudly and looked at the young couple behind the African beauty. Specifically at Bobby, again admiring him. Too bad he had that girl as his girl. Then again, like in the past: no man could resist her charm.

"Sure, why not? I'll come wit' yah," then she looked at Bobby her eyes changed purple "It would be interestin', _non_?"

Marie let out a slight yelp when she saw Tillie's eyes. Bobby, on the other hand, didn't fear them. In fact, his reaction was quite the opposite. He was more captivated by her eyes than her speech. These eyes weren't your average pair of eyes, no.

"Wonderful to hear that, my friend," Ororo gave her a brief hug, letting her go to lead her down the alley. "You've two days to pack all the things you need and to bid your farewells to your family. We will leave from New Orleans the day after tomorrow. What about you Remy"

"Ah will join but only for Tillie," Remy turned his attention to Marie again, completely ignoring Bobby, who was captivated by his sister. "Then, Ah can show y'de wonders of N'Awlins, _chère_." He winked at her charmingly. Again, Marie blushed from his attention towards her. Bobby ignored him but was listening intently to Tillie.

Oh yes, things were most definitely going to be more interesting for them from now on. Once they arrived back to the mansion, anyway. Ororo could already imagine their days with Remy and Tillie at the mansion. She glanced at Remy flirting with Marie and at Tillie flirting with Bobby, who hadn't notice the boy flirting with his girlfriend, from the other side of her.

Indeed.

Tillie and Remy's arrival at the mansion would be interesting.

For all of them.

* * *

**Translations:  
ma amie** – my friend (only when it's about a female friend)  
**petite** – little one  
**non?** – right?  
**mon fils** – my son  
**merci** – thank you  
**fille** – girl  
**garçon** – boy  
**non** – no  
**oui** – yeah, yes  
**mais** – but  
**chérie** – darling (the feminine version)  
**mon dieu** – My god  
**homme** – man  
**bon** – good  
**belle femme** – beautiful woman  
**Bonjour,** – Good day,  
**Excusez-moi?** – Pardon me?  
**chère** – dear, love  
**bien** – good

If there are words I left out and the meaning is needed ask in a review


End file.
